Sonic
Sonic is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Battle of the Mutiverse Sonic is a hero. he is a fast character with a unique heath bar. Powers and Abilities Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's years of battles have made him a skilled and powerful fighter. He has defeated giant robots, demons, and god-like beings on his own, gone up against and bested thosewith far more combat experience, and even beaten people who are his equal in abilities. It has also been noted that Sonic is steadily growing stronger;3031 during the Time Eater incident, Sonic could beat the Egg Emperor/Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional power. Sonic even told Infinite upon holding his own against the latter compared to the previous time they fought that he becomes more powerful every second.32 It is safe to say that Sonic is far more powerful than he lets on, but his overconfidence and reluctance to go all out usually keeps him from fighting at full strength. His victories over Emerl at the Gizoid's maximum potential and Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of Sonic's true power. Regardless of his blocks, Sonic ranks amongst the most powerful characters in the series. Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess.33Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as "the fastest thing alive" and even the fastest being in the universe.34 He has the ability to instantly accelerate to the speed of sound and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1,3536 which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and can run backward just as well as he can forwards.37 Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Sonic can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time,38 allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly immense distances through midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. It is unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is. In Sonic Battle, it is stated he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl, he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has also often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed22 (which ranges from 915-3,840 mph), and he has once been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog"39 (which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph). There are as well records stating that Sonic can move faster than the speed of light, although their accuracy cannot be guaranteed.4041 However, E-123 Omega himself calculated that Sonic's speed could potentially exceed light speed and Sonic has boasted that light speed is "small time" to him.42 Appearances Trivia * Despite usually being with the heroes, he has betrayed them in A Super Mario World. Category:Sonic The Hedghog Category:Battle of the Mutiverse Characters